The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an optical component for an optical semiconductor.
In a light-emitting diode (LED) element such as that described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-233939, a light-transmissive member and a light-emitting element are joined together (see, for example, FIG. 11 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-233939).
In the method mentioned in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-233939, the light-transmissive member and the light-emitting element are joined by thermal compression bonding. There are other methods of joining a light-transmissive member and a light-emitting element, for example, by joining via resin or surface activated bonding. However, when the light-transmissive member and the light-emitting element are joined together by thermal compression bonding, heat at a relatively high temperature is applied to each member, which might damage the members. When the members are joined together via resin, the properties of the optical component may be degraded because of deterioration of the resin caused by light absorbed into the resin and/or long-term use of the resin. When using surface activated bonding to join the members, these members are sometimes difficult to join together, depending on the surface state and material of the members.